Domino
by SaphireDragon15
Summary: The sisters Grimm,Oposites in almost every way, but together they are n perfect harmoney. Inspired by Emowriter's 'earth and fire'. chapters 3- will be on other pairings/ need to be pairings. I will try to continue with the Domino thing. I will continue useing the cover thou.
1. Domino sisters Grimm

Daphne and Sabrina, Sabrina and Daphne total opposites. Fire and Earth **(from fire and earth)** they are like a domino. Black and white. Happy and Angry. Optimistic and suspicious, a fuzzy peach and a prickly pear. But what lies and pain they both have suffered, from taken parents to Atticus. What was water is now a burning flame, hatred, and lies will cause a fire while death, being deceived and pain keep the fire a flame and grows it until it consumes the one whos suffered. Earth soft and gentle forgiving and trusting.

But the thing that no one knows is that underneath the blazing fire is the original water that only those who venture though the prickles and into the heart know of it the old Sabrina before the hatred and lies. The gentile and loving water that is cool yet strong. Suspicious yet trusting and betrayal, lies, hatred and pain have buried the peacefulness that some only dream of yet knows that some where inside the blond that barley trusts and lays her life before others there is passion and forgiveness, love and happiness.

The original Daphne the air that hides under the earth that shows though more then the water of her sister. Because of instead of venturing though the prickles, you have to scratch though the surface of just a soft delicate peach to find the cold brutal air that lies there that was once fed by fire. All of the hatred and pain that hides underneath the soft cover of happiness. So belive that its fiction for such a young happy girl to have hatred that doesn't show though automatically. But it was once thought impossible for a child to be consumed by fire.

They both where wrong, yet right at the same time.

For the fire of Sabrina that should not be there but it is fed by lies and uncertainty that the water that as there was dried up and concealed.

And for the earth that should be air, the optimistic to unforgiving, it is the perfect match.

A perfect Domino a black and white if one falls both fall together forever sisters, friends, family and most importantly Grimms.

So…. From a cool strong water to a blazing unforgiving and suspicious fire, and from a cool air to a soft and delicate earth. Working together in harmony and most of the time peace, They will always be…..

_**THE SISTERS GRIMM**_

* * *

**Hi, so for awhile now I really wanted to make a story like fire and earth by Emowriter. And this would be the creation**

**I hope you liked it/ understood it.**

**Please review!**

**~Saphire**

**:-D**


	2. HELP!

**Hey, so here's my question should I do more parings? Like other siblings and relationships or should I just leave it like this?**

**I have no clue I'm leaning more towards continue but I don't know so, PLEASE I NEED HELP!**

**I have no clue and if you want I can leave this story alone and make new ones for differnt pairings? **

**P.S Please review and tell me! *Pleading voice***

**~Saphirre**


	3. Domino Brothers GoodFellow

Puck and Mustardseed, Mustardseed and Puck total opposites. Fire and Water they are like a Domino black and white. Laughter and Seriousness, Trickster and a Boss, Mature and not, A King and the banished. But what Adventures and tasks both have gone though in life. What was once Earth a kind gentle thing** (this is Puck before he meet Moth)** was burnt and blown away to be replaced by a fierce a burning flame, hatred, and lies will cause a fire while death, being deceived and pain keep the fire a flame and grows it until it consumes the one who's suffered. Water cool collected strong and forgiving.

But the thing that no one knows is that underneath the blazing fire of a trickster is the heart the old Puck before the banishment and Moth. The original Earth that only those who are burned and scared that take the chance see **(Sabrina book 4!)** it the soft gentile earth that cares and has no worries what so ever.

The original Mustardseed the air that hides under the water that shows though more then the earth of his brother. Because of instead of venturing though the burns and flames, you have to break though the walls of just a mature shadow of the true king to find the cold brutal air that lies there that was once like his brother fed by fire. All of the hatred and pain that hides underneath the soft cover of maturity. So believe that its fiction for such a young mature king to have hatred that doesn't show though automatically. But it was once thought impossible for a child to be consumed by fire.

For the fire of Puck that should not be there but it is fed by lies and uncertainty that the earth that was there was burned up and concealed.

And for the water that should be air, the mature King to the banished Prince, it is the perfect match.

A perfect Domino a black and white if one falls both fall together forever Brothers, friends, comrades and most importantly Goodfellows.

So…. From a Caring gentile Earth to a blazing unforgiving and suspicious fire and from a cool air to Strong cool Water. Working together in harmony and most of the time peace, they will always be…..

**Goodfellows**

**(You have no idea how tempted I was to say Brothers Good/ Brothers GoodFellow!)**

* * *

**Okay so obviouly I decided to continue writeing 'Domino's' Hopefully you understood this/liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
